A Rising Sun: The Coming Dawn
by Xylia Ren
Summary: A surprising turn of events will turn the Cullens world upside down. Set after Breaking Dawn.


**This is my first Twilight fan fic. I really hope you like it! This is the first fan fic I ever wrote but it has been sitting in my computer collecting "dust". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Twilight but Stepanie Meyer did such an amazing job!**

Chapter 1

They were here, I could smell them. I was so close.

I continued through the forest. The canopy of trees overhead protecting me from the rain that was coming down in torrents. _This is it; _I said to myself _there are only a few more yards until destiny or death. _

Ok maybe death is a bit of an exaggeration but destiny for sure was meters away.

I came to a river. _The_ river I reminded myself. I cautiously sent my mind out probing ahead of me.

_Well they are there, but where were the__—__, never mind that right now_. This was way too important to let myself be distracted by silly details I told myself for about the fortieth time today.

I stepped back a fraction and gently, gracefully, soundlessly leapt over the racing water of the river.

_Breathe,_ I commanded myself, _blue and bulging is not a good first impression for anyone._ A few more steps got me to the edge of the trees.

Then I saw them, glistening with droplets of water, just as I had pictured so many times before this moment.

They were standing in a lose circle. I'd always thought that I was pretty good looking but I paled in comparison.

I crept slowly towards who I knew to be my parents.

My mom, Bella, was standing, her hair tumbling gently down her back. Standing with his arms wrapped around her was my dad, Edward, looking like a Greek god. Both of my parents, the entire circle of figures really, had marble skin that was faintly, luminescently glowing.

I walked through the lose circle of my assumed family to my parents, grateful that I was wearing a cloak whose hood covered my face when I saw her. _My exact copy_. If you look past the clothing it was like looking in a mirror. The resemblance was breathtaking.

I muttered to my parents, "Please come with me this is important." Silently, without questioning me, for which I was _very_ thankful, they lead me to the house. When Edward finally said, "It's safe to talk here." I was having a _major _internal meltdown.

I took a _deep_ breath and removed my hood and the mental blocks so that Edward at least would know the truth and be able help me convince Bella.

"Renesmee?" Bella whispered shocked. "No." I simply responded.

I could actually _feel_ Edward in my mind because there was so much for him to comprehend. "Really?" whispered Edward incredulously. "Yes." again my answer was simple, too simple it seemed for Bella.

"Edward? What's going on?" she demanded.

"Bella, you, you had _twins_"

"Twins?" Shock was written all over her face. "But how is that possible? There was only Renesmee."

"No there wasn't," I added my voice small, "If you will wait I will willingly tell everyone at the same time but I don't want to have to retell the story over and over again."

"That's reasonable enough and that will give us the time to compare this one—" Edward started.

I cut him off. "My name is Alsalie, like Alice and Rosalie put together."

"Sorry but how do you know Alice and Rosalie?" Bella asked sharply.

"Oh, I heard both of their names while I was still in your womb." I replied.

"Ok only more proof, but as I was saying we can compare _Alsalie_ and Renesmee." Edward finished.

"Fine, but I am not ready to have two children yet." Bella replied curtly.

"That's fine," I said, "I'm not ready to have a whole family." Bella smiled a bit at that and Edward chuckled.

As we walked through the house I was aware of the thoughts and confusion tumbling towards me on a tsunami of emotions. Bella and Edward already knew what was going on their emotions were mainly shock and slight disbelief. The rest of the family on the other hand was a totally different story.

When we walked outside the group gasped simultaneously. Renesmee stared right at me, looking at her face reflected perfectly in mine except for the eyes. I have green eyes, she has brown. I wonder where my green eyes came from...

Oh well I'm here now and eye color hardly matters when I'm this close.

"This is amazing!" Carlisle said. "Edward, she has your eyes."

"I know." came the soft reply.

"This is so _cool_! Bella, you and Edward have been busy." Emmett laughed. Bella growled at him.

"Uh, mom who is this?" Renesmee whispered, stunned.

"I think that it is safe to say that this is your twin." Carlisle deduced.

"Yep!" I said as peppy as I could manage.

"Ok. Everybody, this is Alsalie. Alsalie this is Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Edward said nodding to each one respectively. "And this obviously is Renesmee."

"Oh my GOSH. It's like looking in the mirror!" Renesmee whispered still shocked.

"And seeing a better looking version of you!" I said joking. Renesmee smiled a little bit at that.

"Ok Alsalie let's hear your story." Edward said not straying from the point.

"Uh." I started. "It was the tenth of September about eight and a half years ago, when Renesmee was cut out of Bella. Jacob was focusing on keeping her alive and Edward wanted to fix her or at least save what he could. Since Carlisle could not get an ultra sound they never thought that Bella was having twins. No one expected me.

Once Jacob and Edward left to leave Bella to the healing process I was still there, hidden under flaps of skin and the scent of blood. I realized that if I just lay there, I wasn't going to live. So I dragged my minutes old body out of Bella's dying one. I lived in the forest surrounding this house until I could walk. I don't know how the wolves didn't notice me but like I said; no one expected me.

After I figured out how to walk, running was an easy step and I got out of here as fast as I could. I ran and ran, I ended up in Vancouver. People found me and placed me in an adoption home. Some nice people found me and adopted me but I shocked them by growing at an alarming rate. They were scared of my progress so they threw me out on the streets. I wandered around the interior of B.C. for quite some time; years actually, when I finally decided to come home. Come here. I took my time getting here though, I decided that if you are going to kill me without another word, that I should see some of the world. I-I had to come here. I had to know if Edward and Bella, um, Mom and Dad wanted me. I had to know…" I trailed off, worried about how they would respond. The Cullens stared at me in shock.

"Call Jacob." Hissed Bella through her teeth. No one breathed.

**There it is! I don't really know how often I will update. The rest of the chapters will be soooo much shorter though. I'm truly sorry. Please, please, please Review, Favorite, Alert, Whatever.**

**Review it! Tell me what you think! Give me ideas. Give me a quote that you want in this story. Give me a song that you want to hear in this story. Anything!**


End file.
